


Overnight Watch Stream Aftermath

by VixtheEvil



Series: Antisepticeye and Darkiplier series [5]
Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: Gen, Overnight Watch Stream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixtheEvil/pseuds/VixtheEvil
Summary: The Christmas Charity event stream was finally over and the group collected a lot of money for children! But like every party, there's always a cleanup. So while the group leaves to gather what the need for the cleanup; Anti pays Jack a visit and trades words with him about the stream. Words that weren't so pretty...





	Overnight Watch Stream Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Back again with another short story! This was obviously inspired by the steam that was made recently. (Damnit Seán and everyone. >:U Staying up to watch the over night watch! Love the creativity that went into though. So congrats you guys!) Surprisingly, its not a novelization but an aftermath of the stream. Seriously, I enjoyed the 'Jacksepticeye Christmas Special' and the 'Over Night Watch' streams Jack, Robin and everyone put together. Thank you both!
> 
> In this, I want to keep to how Anti is dark, cruel and twisted. As fun as it is to think of him in a romantic figure for lolz… it does water down the character's spark of life. I mean, I can't tell you can't do it but that's just me.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Warning: This might break a few hearts and hit hard. Might. But please keep in mind that is this not my view of the community that I love. But its for the sake of the fic.

Everyone waved at the camera, thanking everyone that donated and showed up at the Christmas Special stream. Once the connection was cut and the camera was off, the group let out a collective sigh of relief and happiness. They worked really hard for this stream to happen and they were all glowing with pride and joy over their work. They really hoped the community had a lot of fun with it.  
  
Jack glanced at the donation bar that marked how much was raised that day. They reached the goal yesterday, but it wasn't the case for today. Still they'll leave it open to reach that for those that missed the stream. Either way, the amount was for a good cause.  
  
Only now that fun and games and spotlight was over…  
  
It was clean up time.  
  
“Polaris would kill us if we left their place a mess.” Robin pointed out as the others all pretended to groan and cry in despair over the very idea of clean up. The editor watched them with a flat expression as they dramatically fell to their knees then onto the floor in fake death; he vaguely remembered Jack voicing his contempt for cleaning in one video last year. Whether they wanted to or not, it was something they had to do as guests to the studio.  
  
His expression remained on his face when the room went silent, the group still laying on the floor in a variety of poses. “Are you guys done dying yet? We need to sweep the floor.”  
  
Emma's arm shot up.  
  
“I'll get the brooms~!” She yelled, springing up from her spot on carpet, Wiishu popping up next to volunteer to help her gather the brooms. The boys, Ethan and PJ rolled to their feet, declaring to get a couple of boxes to pack away anything that was unnecessary to leave that they used. The group chattered amongst themselves as they left to gather the supplies for the clean up.  
  
Jack remained on the floor, humming to himself. Wiishu popped her head through the doorway, looking at him. “You coming, Seán?”  
  
He whined, lifting an arm and waving it tiredly. “But I hate cleaning-!”  
  
“Seááánnn~”  
  
“I'll come in a little bit.” Jack squirmed on the floor as if to get comfortable, then cracked the grin. “Right now I'm making sure the carpet doesn't escape.”  
  
She lifted a brow, smiling. “Mhm~”  
  
“What is that lazy ass doing?!” PJ called from the hall, realizing that Wiishu was at the door to the room. She giggled and called back.  
  
“He's making sure the carpet doesn't run away.”  
  
“ITS CARPET! IT DOESN'T HAVE LEGS!”  
  
“Magic carpet.” Jack answered automatically with a mischievous smile as Wiishu turned to look at him. She rolled her eyes. Honestly what will she do about this man she loved?  
  
“He says its a magic carpet!”  
  
“BULL! SHIT!”  
  
The youtuber waved her hand at PJ, “He said he'll help in a little bit.”  
  
“Fine… totally going to enjoy his punishment tweet for losing.”  
  
“Alright love birds, the carpet ain't gonna sweep itself.” Robin called, “Let him roll around in the stuffing if he wants. He's the one stuck having to clean that up.”  
  
“Boys.” Wiishu giggled, shaking her head at the friends that bantered at each other. “Alright, we'll see you in a bit, Seán. And don't mess up that jumper!”  
  
“See you in a bit, my Woosher.” Jack cooed then grinned at her, “And I won't. Promise.”  
  
She giggled, blushing a little under the nickname he used, blowing him a kiss before turning and leaving again, closing the door behind her.  
  
And Jack was left alone.  
  
His eyes flashed a jet black, the grin turning more to a scowl.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
“̕A̴bo͢ut ̵da-̨d̸amn t͝im̡e͡.̵.̶.” Anti grumbled, glad for the moment of peace with the group gone. The stream had gone on long enough in his opinion and he didn't feel pleased in having to spend more time pretending to be Jack. However, despite his grumpiness toward his host's friends and the desire to stab them all just to please himself… he did feel satisfied with the work he put up last night.  
  
“E͠he̡ḩeh̷e~̶!͜”̸ He giggled, the sound echoing softly in his mind, leaving the hijacked body to rest comfortably on the floor and hum some nonsensical song. Behind him, in the back of his mind were two figures strung up in chains. Henrik was injured, shaking from pain and wincing at the cuts that riddled his body. The other was the healthier looking of the two but glared at Anti's back with bright blue eyes that seethed in rage. “H̕at̕e ̷y͜o͡u͟r f-͘frien̡d̶s, but I̛ mu͟s̴t şa̴y it wa͜s͝ ra-ra҉th͠er… a͞mus̸in̡g ̸to ̨do̸.̧”̕  
  
Jack growled.  
  
“C҉are̛ful,͢ L͘u̡c͜ky ͝Cha̧r̴m̷s̨…͟ ̕you͘'ll̕ ̧g̢et ̷yo͜ur̕ ̡f̕ace s-͜s͡tu̶çk͏ ͞th̸at̴ wa͞y.̢”  
  
Another growl.  
  
The entity rolled his eyes at the defiant will of his host. “O̵h̵ ģi̕ve ͝it ̨a res͘t.͝ ̨W͞hat͜ ar͞e̕ ̢yo̶u? A ̡d͜o̧g?” He grumbled to himself as he toyed with his signature knife, ignoring another growl thrown his way. “R̨-ri͜gh͟t.͢ D҉ơg it is͠.͝ ̨B̧a̴rk ̡ba͠rk͘, ̨m͘o̡th̨er f̢uck̨e̵r̴.”͝  
  
Anti paced a little and literally felt the burning glare that tracked his movements. He grinned, enjoying that victory as he twirled the knife between his fingers with expertise. Not only has he fooled the community, but was easily fooling Jack's closest friends, and was hunting down his egos for laughs. Hijacked a stream that Jack had been wanting to do for so long to add to the list of things gone wrong. Hell, he stole the youtuber's very life from him for more than a year in front of his very eyes. The entity was the very reason the Irishman was angry.  
  
And Anti loved every second of it.  
  
“̕So͡…̶ How̵ d͝i͢d͏ ̶y͡ou ͞li͟k͏e ţh̛e sh͟-s̢h̡ow?”̶ he asked innocently, batting his eyes while his smile the very opposite of his tone.  
  
“You son of a bitch...”  
  
“̷A͡h̛-͞a͝h͏,̛ J͟ack͟~”̛ Anti clicked his tongue, wagging the knife in his direction in a chiding manner as he turned on his heel to face the captives. “͏That's not ̴ver̷y ̶nic͢e f̕o̧r ͢som͠eo̶ne̕ wh͡o̡'̸s ͏s̵up̷p҉os͞e ͜to͘ b̢ę oh̷ ͠s͟o in̶t̸o th̢e h̛o͝l̶id͡ay c̵h͠e̢eŗ~.̸”̵ The dark entity chuckled as Jack ground his teeth in anger at the taunt. “K-ķee̶p̡ t̕hat up͡ an͠d ͢you͡'͡l͞l̛ w-͞win̕d͡ up͟ i͜n̸ the͝ n͢aug̡h̨ty ̕li҉s̡t.͏”  
  
“Right now I could careless what list I'm on.” The Irish Youtuber growled, straining against the chains that held him fast. “Just keep my friends out of this. This is between you and me and no one else.”  
  
“͜You ͝are cor͡re̕ct,̕ s͞ir!” Anti laughed, having waved the knife to emphasis his agreement with lighter counterpart. His smile split his face almost demonically so as he stared at Jack straight in the eye. “B͞ut that'̴s̵ ̧n͏ot ͞w-w͠h̨a̵t yo͘u're ręal͢ly a̡n-͟a͡n͜gry͞ ͢ab͝o͠ut͟, n̡ow i̷s-͢s it̵?”̕  
  
Jack paused and blinked, thrown off guard by the comment then glared again. “What the hell are you talking about?  **Of**   **course** , its the reason I'm pissed off enough to want to punch your teeth through the back your skull!” He snarled, straining against his chains, “You're dragging those I care about and innocent people into a fight that's not meant for them. Why else would I be this angry!?”  
  
The entity gave a slow blink, the smile never wavering.  
  
“E̕eh̸heeh̷ee… Hahaha͞…͜”̛ The entity laughed, leaning dangerously close to Jack's face, blue eyes staring into blue eyes. The smile on his face grew wider.  _“M͢ ҉e͠ e h͏ a͜ h̛ a h ̵ą ̛h̶ a~!”_  His wild grin died down a little as his expression turned smug. “W͜-wo̕w…͏ y͏ou̵'re r͏eally ̛going ͠to̴ ke-keep͠ d-͞den̨y̕iņg i̧t̕ ̸h͞uh?̕ G̷-got̢ta̸ ̷ha͡ve m҉-̕me̕ ͏sp͝e͜l̡l i͜t ͏o͘ut f̧or ̷ya̴-a?”̡  
  
“Anti...” The Irishman hissed, the tone was angry but Anti detected that slight hint of curiosity. He kept smug smile as he chuckled to himself. Oh-ho~! Look at that. Despite the Youtuber's hissing of defiance, he was actually quite curious of what the entity was trying to get that. Well, he couldn't think of him much better than anyone else. After all, humans are quite the strange bunch.  
  
 _'Humans are truly weak… so weak you can see things they try to hide so easily~'_  Anti chuckled again, enjoying this little moment a bit more.  
  
Henrik stirred, opening his eyes a crack from where he was strung up by the chains that held him captive. “N-noh… Jack… Jack don-don't… listen… to him...”  
  
The smug expression went flat as Anti's gaze slid slowly away from Jack and settled on the doctor. The smile he wore was dead yet sharp, and his blue eyes were ice cold. The chains responded to his thoughts and tightened around the German doctor's limbs and chest. Henrik gasped and grimaced in pain, bearing it as best he could. “C̵an̡'͡t ͞yo̶u see I̴'͘m tal͘k̢ing ͡to҉ ̕Jack̸ ͡h̷e͏re, ͝good͠ d-doc̵t͘or̡?͢ Do ҉you͏ ͏k͠-̕kno҉w h̵ow  **r-͠ru͏d͝e̷**  ͏i̢t̵ is to i͢nte͟r͘r̴u̡pt ͜a pr̸i̴-pr͠iv͠a̷t̴e con͞versatiǫn?”҉  
  
A chain squeezed hard… something popped.  
  
Henrik flinched.  
  
“͢Now…͝ I've ̴b͏ee͜n v͘e͝ry  _ **pati͘ent̴**_  ląt̛e͏l͏y̧.” Anti growled darkly, “͞On͜e ot̨he̴r e-͡eg̴o i̶s ̨al͠re̶ad̨y ҉o͏n͝ th͏e͝ ch͢-̶c͞hopp͘ing̵ ̡blơc̷k͜ and y͠et he͝'͜s st̢i̸ll free…͝ unle̡ss yo͠u ͡e̛xtre͢m͡ely ̡ **e̡ager͡**  to ̨s͡e͟e̶ them s̢t̴ru͜n͠g u͏p ͞nex͏t̸ ̡y-yo҉u, yo͢u̕ u͡se̢l̢ess̛ ͢q͟u͝ack...͟ ” His eyes flashed to the all consuming black as he gave the persona a predatory stare.  _ **“̧Then ̧y̛o̸u bette͘r̷ shut t̡h͢e͝ fu̶ck͞ ̴up͏ ͏ove̴r̶ t̡he̴re͝.”**_  
  
Dr.Schneeplestein went quiet under the entity's withering glare, but he did give the Youtuber a pleading look before looking away to leave them be. Anti smiled at the submissive attitude.  
  
“̶G̨ood͜ ̕boy.͡”  
  
The chains relaxed their grip a little to let the doctor feel some relief for the moment. Anti turned his attention back to Jack, who glared at him for his torturous method of keeping one of his personas quiet.  
  
“Anti, you're-”  
  
“S-̸s͡ic̸k? D̵e̶m̸ente͏d?͝ ̛T͢w͞i͏ste͘d҉ a͠nd ̡i͡n̛-͏i̵ns͜a̴n͢e? Wh҉y ye͜s, ye̢s I̸ ̢am͏.̸ Are͟n't̸ ͏y͏ou t̸he cle̶ve̕ŗ b-b͠o̢y?”͡ Anti's grin was smug once more. “G̵l̡ad͜ to ̛he͘ar ̛it b̴u̢t r͘i͢g̡ht̶ n̸o͞w, Ja̴ck͟a͜bo̷y͟… it͜s no͝t ̴me ̴yo̴u ̷sh͏ơul̨d f̡o̷cu͢s on̸.̴”  
  
“N͡o̡w͏ a̶b͏o̸ut ̧what̴ ̨I̢ wa͜s going͢ ͡t͟o͝ say.̛..͘” He giggled, “Y͟ou̸ w̸a͝n̛te͝d t̕o ͢kno̴w͘ ͞wh̵y y͜o͢u s̛hou͡ld̶ ͞feel͠ ̡ang̶ry͞ at ̴th̸is ̨mome̛n͟t̷ ̶b̷ųt̢ n̛ot a̸t ̨me, r̕i͘ght?̴” He leaned in close again, “I͏'l̨l t̵e҉l҉l̴ y͘o̵u~͞… ҉ar̡e you ͜r͏ead͏y t͝o ̕h̸ear the t̨r͜u̸th̕ o̵f̸ ̨y҉our a̢nger?͢”  
  
“Just get it over with, I know it'll be bullshit.” Jack grumbled, narrowing his gaze at Anti and wishing he would get out of his face.  
  
Anti did as he wished, pulling away to twirl his beloved blade in his hand. “O͡kay̷ the͟n… h͞e͢r̨ȩ's̕ the͏ t͘ruth.͠”͢  
  
“Y̵ou're an͜gry̸, ̶n͞ot at͢ m҉e̢… bu̸t ͡at y҉our̶ ҉p̨re̛çi̸ou͟s͏ ͠com͘mun̢i̢ty…̧ ̷you͜ ͘b҉elo͜v͟e͟d͠ v̡iew̡er̕ş…̢ ̴your͏ ̕f͝ri͜en͏dly ̧fa̵ns th̶at ͡hąv҉e ͝yo̡u͜r̛ ̸b̨ack̵, ͏the͢ Bos͝se̵s.͟..͠” Anti giggled, eyes flashing black. “T̕he͜y're͜ ̕al͘l ̛m̨i͜ne no͟w͝. ͘Th̢e͘y̸ ͏co̷mp̵let̡ęl͡y ҉a̴ba̧n̢d͜oned̡ ̕y̴ou͠… ̡and y̸ou̡ ͠kno̶w i͞t̶.̢”͜  
  
Jack's eyes widen at the words and shook his head, angrier than before. “You lying sack of shit! Why would any-”  
  
 _“̷Ḩ E ͢E̴ ̴H A҉ H Ą ̡H͢ ͝A H ͘A~͝!͝”_  The entity crowed, taking great delight at the pain that flashed across the youtuber's eyes. “̛W̧h̛y k̡e͜ep ͞denyin̨g̷ ̵t̛h͠a͜t t̶ruth?̡ The͡ s̶tŗeam ͘pr̡oved ̢it to ҉y̢ou~̕. For̸ ̴w̛ho̢m did̷ ̢they p͠ine ̛f̕or? ͢Who͜ di͝d͡ ̷t̢hey͢ dr҉a̧w ̨ȩx͘ci҉temen̸t ͜f͡ro͟m̨?͢ ͘ **What reaso͜ņ h̵a͏d ͠t̡he̸sȩ ̕f̴-foǫl̵s s̡ta̸yed u̕p҉ ͞f̡o͞r̴ h͟-hour̨s ̵upon hǫųr̶s ͢lo͢-l҉ook̶i͡n͘g ҉at̶ a̛ u̵s̶e͝le͡ss s-҉s͟c͏re̸en ҉for ͡a͟n҉ en͘t̷i̷re ̨ni-̵night̴?̴!”**  
  
The Irishman stared at him, eyes wide, taking in the words as they lashed at him like physical blows. He let their weight sink into his mind as his thoughts raced.  
  
Anti leaned toward him, placing a hand to his chest as his smile stretched across his face, giggling. “͏W-͢w͟ho͜ ̷w̨a̛s ̴it͟, J̕a͏ck̛? ̛T-͜t̨ȩll me ͡th̛ȩ ͞tru̢t̢h̨!”̸  
  
“. . .”  
  
“Sa̢y̢ ͝i̢t!”  
  
“. . .” He shivered, keeping his eyes screwed shut, refusing to say.  
  
 **“S҉A͝Y I̡T̵!”͠**  
  
But there was a nugget of truth... at least a nugget of truth that Anti pressed against his face.  
  
“. . . .” Jack mumbled softly, flinching as he did.  
  
 **“̧I CA҉N'T͠ ̡HEA̷R YOU!҉”**  
  
“...you...”  
  
Anti giggled and nodded, watching the Irishman's shoulders sag in realization. “That̨'s r͡i͡ģht, ͘L͢ucky̸ Charm̨s…̷  **M̶e͠**.̷ ̷They'҉re doin̕g ͞this̨ fo̵r͘ ҉ **m̷e͞**.͞  **Ant͡ise̴p̡t͢i͡ce̴ye**  i̴s̡ ̷ **wh̨o**  they ͢ **wa̵nt**  ̸t̢o̷ ̡ **s̡ee̢**.̢ Th̛ey ͠love͟ ̨ąn̶d̸ ador͏e ̶ **mę**.̴ Th̸ey ͝l̵ef͠t yo͘u̷ hig̛h̢ ͜an̸d d̷ry f͘or  **me**!”͘ He laughed, but the sound was both in delight and yet sheer rage, as if voicing his own contempt of the fanbase.  
  
“̛The҉y ͘lov͝e̵ ͜a̢nd͢ adore ҉me anḑ ̸y͢et they d͞e̵clare tơ ̧fig͟h̨t ͞m͢e̵ t͞o g͢et you b̡ack̶!̶ ͡AN̵D ̴T̨HE͢Y͏ H͘AVE̡N̛'̴T ̵DONE͞ ͘S̶H͘IT̡ F̧O̸R͝ Y̧O̴U!”̸ He snarled, “̸Al͜l t̵hi̕s̨ ti͘me,͜ t͢h̨ey͞'ve been ͘sp͝in͏ning̢ in fu͝cking ̢c͝i̡rcl̶es ͡a͘n̕d ͟th͟ey learned ͡ **no͏thi̧n̸g̴**.̨”͘

“Y͡ou ̡s̵ee? ͜ **Yơu̸r͢ ͘f̕a̧ith**  w̷a̕s ̸ **wo͏rt̷hless͠**! ͟My͡  **co͜n̶trol**  ̧i̵s ̵fa͝r̛ su̵perior t͢han̡ ̷yoư ͡t͜h̡o̶ugh̨t̵,̶ ̕Ja̧ck.̵ ̵Y͜our ͞c͜o͠m͝m͝un͝i͘t͏y̧ ̧abandone͠d͠ ͟you͡ w̶h͜en y͏o̸u n̷ee͡ded th͝e͡m ͠most ̶ **f̴o̧r ̴me**! ͟Yo̵u'r̴e  **WE͡A͞K**!”  
  
Jack trembled under the onslaught of words. But he shook his head, refusing to let that personal pain spill from him. Did he place too much faith in them? Was he really that replaceable to them? Did his community truly abandoned him for someone so evil? Was he that weak that no one wanted to save him or his other egos?  
  
The idea of that tore at him.  
  
So much time he spent to make them happy, to give happiness to those that needed it. Spent so much time trying to teach them the good of the world…  
  
Only to have it be thrown back at his face…?  
  
Was Anti what they truly wanted?  
  
“No… not all of them...”  
  
“T̢h̕e͠y͘ wanted m̴ę h҉e͠re,͞ Jac̨k!̴ So ͘hęre ͢I am!͝”͠ Anti snapped, a smile splitting his face nearly in half. “I'͝v͡e ̛alre̢ady̛  **w͞on̛**. T͟his wor͜l͟d͢ is ̶ **MIŅE**. These pe͘ǫpl͡ȩ ҉ar͠e̡ ͢ **M̧INE̷**!͟”̨ He reached out and grabbed Jack by the front of his shirt and jerked him closer to his face, glaring at him. “Yo̧u̶ ͜ **c̸a̷n̶'t͟**  sţop me̛.”̛  
  
He pointed out in the direction of the camera that was used for the stream. “͡A̛nd̢ ̛them̷? ͡Th̶ey  **d̴o̶n't͘**  wan̡t̕ ͠to.”͏  
  
“But...”  
  
“̸F҉ACE ͘I̢T! ̢Yo͢u **l͞ơst̨**.  _ **A̡n͝d ̢they'̡r͢e ͝ not͝ com̵i͡ng f͡o̕r͞ you͞**_.”  
  
Jack trembled, gritting his teeth as he fought against the possibility. There had to be people that cared for him in the community… there had to be. He and the other egos weren't thrown under the bus… it wasn't true.  
  
But the possibility was right there in his face. The Overnight Watch stream proved it. He saw the number of viewers that stayed awake throughout the night. How the chat burst into excited chatter whenever Anti or some other glitch happened on the camera feed.  
  
All about Anti.  
  
Anti this.  
  
Anti that.  
  
Anti… Anti… Anti…  
  
Nothing about Jack…  
  
The Irish Youtuber's eyes dulled from a bright blue to a bluish-grey hue and cracked.  
  
“. . . .” He wept, sagging in the entity's grip and just sobbed. Everything he worked for, made happen to bring happiness to others… stolen.  
  
And no one cared.  
  
A strange expression crossed Anti's face before he wiped it away with a sneer of contempt. “Y͢ou̧ ̨s͝ee̴? Th͘ey're just pup̴p̢e̡t͢s, on̨l̸y͢ danc͠i͘ng͢ t̸o wh͞o͡m͝ever̸ ͞h͜aş ͠c̛ontr͞o̢l̶.͘ They͜ d͝ơn͠'t ca̧r͝e̴ ̶who it ͢is. ̢An̸d̕ ̕s͠i̧nce̸ its ͜n͘ot ͠yo͏u̡… t͝hey c̡a̶re ͟no̸th͏ing for̸ ̵y̛ou.”̶ He let him go, letting him drop to the floor like a ragdoll as the chains no longer carried his weight but kept their hold on him to prevent escape.  
  
Jack didn't move, just laid where he was and wept.  
  
“͝I͢ ̨have ͡cle͜a͢ņi͠ng to ḑo.̧ J͟u̶s̨t ͝a͢çcep͏t that̸ yo͜u lo͡st,̕ Jack.̢ ̛It̵'ll m̸ak͏e ̧it̛ e͝asier o҉n ̧y̨o̢ur mind.͞” The entity turned and walked away from him, knife twirling and dancing between his fingers. “͏Y͝ou ҉l͜o̵s͝t҉ ̷o̢ur b̛e̢t͢. ̡T̵h̶ei̴r ͞so̶ul͘s ͝be͡l̕o͝n͞g to mę…͝ as̛ ͝we͝l̢l͏ as yo̶urs̨. B̶ut͠ I'͢ll̴ ̡g̵i͢v̴e̕ them ̶o͜n͢e ͠more cha̶n͏c͏e ̢to m͠a̢ke͢ t͏his so mu̡ch ͘b͏ette̢r. ͏On̴e ͟m҉ore͘ ̨cha̕nce͝ t͟ǫ re͜s̸cue̵ you͟. And  **th̷en** it̢s  **ga͞m̡e̢ ̷o̴v̴e̶r͝**.”  
  
“But ̨do̢n'҉t ̴g̶e̸t ̴you͠r ͟h͟o̵pes ̡up, Lu͝cky͏ C̸harm̛s.͟” Anti vanished to take control of the body, his words echoing in the mindscape. “A̛s f͏ar͠ ҉a҉s̶ th͏ey'̢re̴ ͟conce̴rne̛d…̶ yo̴u'̴r̡e dea̧d.”̴  
  
Henrik hung there, crying himself as he listened to soft sobs that wracked the youtuber's body.  
  
Jacksepticeye was abandoned by the very people he loved.


End file.
